Looking to the Future
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Sequel to 'Life Gets Better' Set in ten years time with more drama for the expanding family! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Piling up the reports in her hand, Regina swung her chair back to store them in the cabinet behind her desk. Hearing a brief knock at the door, the brunette looks towards the large wooden frame with its glass panel titled 'Mayor' and clears her throat. "Come in"

Seeing the door push open, Regina then smiles at the tall brunette entering her office. "Hello, what can I do for you today?"

Smiling awkwardly, the brunette rings her hands together. "Can I borrow your black suit jacket?...the one with the pin striped cuffs, please? I have career week next week and I want to look the part"

Chuckling at the girl's determination, Regina nods her head. "Of course dear, just stay clear of my shoes!"

Grinning, the brunette goes to leave.

"Oh and Lucy? Can Emma and I see you at the diner at half five? We have something to ask you"

Lucy crinkles her eyebrows. "Yeah..see you then"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finishing work at five, Regina left the office of which she took over from her father and headed outside. Abandoning her car situated outside the town hall, the brunette decides to walk the short distance down main street towards Granny's. Stopping at the entrance having spotted a familiar blonde walking towards her, Regina smiles as her wife comes forward and kisses her on the lips. "Hi..madam mayor"

"Hello dear, everything okay?" Looking at the blonde, the brunette strokes her hand across the woman's protruding tummy.

Glancing down at her bump, Emma places a hand on top of her wife's. "Yes we are fine, did you ask Lucy earlier to meet us here?"

"Yes I did however her arrival depends on if she has finished raiding my wardrobe.."

The blonde sniggers. "Shouldn't that be the other way around? I mean you're 29 and she's 18..shouldnt you be raiding _her_ wardrobe?"

Regina hits her arm playfully. "Hey! You're making me sound like I'm past it, which is completely absurd as you are the same age!"

Emma grins. "Love you..now come on" patting her tummy, she points to the door. "Baby wants fries!"

Rolling her eyes at her wife using their unborn child as an excuse to eat anything and everything, the brunette follows her through the door of the diner before reclaiming their usual booth near the back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waiting for Lucy, Emma happily tucks into a large portion of fries much to Regina's disgust. However the blonde did notice when her wife snuck a couple here and there for herself. Seeing Lucy enter the diner, the brunette waves her over.

"Hey guys..what's up?"

As the teen brunette sits beside Emma and steals some fries, the brunette scoffs. "You two are too similar, do you know that?"

Both the blonde and teen grin at the same time before Lucy clears her throat. "Seriously though, why am I here?"

Regina leans across the table and clasps her hands together. "We have something to ask you.."

The teen nods. "Yeah you said...however can I just ask if I say yes to whatever it is.. can I go to the under twenty ones night at the Rabbit Hole tonight?"

Emma sniggers. "Nice one kid..you know you don't have to bargain, you can just ask us right?"

"Emma! I'm not a kid!"

Regina rolls her eyes at their behaviour. "Okay break it up! Lucy the reason why we called you here is that we was wondering if you would be godparent to the baby?"

The teen brunette stops glaring at Emma then looks to the mayor in shock. "Really? You want me to be god parent?..oh my god! Yes!" Leaning to the side of her to give the blonde a hug, Lucy also manages to grab the mayor's hand from across the table. "thanks guys really, for everything"

The blonde grins and rubs her bump then looks towards her wife who has an itching expression wanting to ask something that Emma knew straight away by the look. "Okay go for it.."

Regina looks towards Lucy again and takes a breath. "Please tell me that you left my wardrobe in one piece?.."

Sniggering, the fellow brunette nods. "Of course I did Gina, all I did was take the jacket and I didn't even glance at your shoes"

Sighing in relief causing the other pair to laugh, the older brunette smiles. "Thank you"

Lucy shrugs in response. "So was that it? And can I got tonight? Please?" Sending a pout more so in Regina's direction, the teen squeals in excitement when the woman nods.

"But-"

"I know! Home by eleven!" Standing up again, the tall girl kisses both their cheeks as the mayor slips into her spot beside Emma. "I gotta go..Mary wants me to watch Ella for a couple of hours, apparently David wants to show her something and so I'm stuck with mini me probably watching Frozen.."

"Ha! Good luck with that one" Emma grins before grabbing some more fries and slapping Regina's hand when it sneaks across.

"Hey!"

Lucy chuckles and heads out leaving the couple to bicker over the fries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where you going Lucy? Can I come too?"

Lucy raises an eyebrow then shakes her head at the girl currently sat on the teen's bed while she prepares herself for tonight. "Sorry Ella I don't think Mary and David would like that besides its way past your bedtime!"

Ella pouts and crosses her arms. "Not past my bedtime..I'm ten Lucy, not two!"

Laughing, the brunette chucks a dress that she will not be wearing on top of the girls head. "I know you are!"

Giggling at the dress being thrown at her, Ella stands up on the bed to jump. "So am I going home? Or is Emma coming?"

"They will be back in a minute but I think you're going home munchkin"

Ella screws her nose muttering. "Munchkin?"

Turning to the girl, Lucy tackles her down and starts tickling her. "Yes munchkin!"

Laughing and squealing, Ella rolls around trying to push the brunette off of her. "No!"

Having heard a noise upstairs as soon as they entered through the door, Regina walks up and stands in the doorway looking towards the giggling pair. "What is going on in here?"

Both girls freeze and Ella gives one final push moving Lucy away to stand up on the bed again before holding her arms out. "Hello Auntie Gina!"

Walking over, the mayor wraps her arms around the small blonde and hugs her. "Hello munchkin"

Lucy looks over and points. "See!"

Ella pouts at her then sticks her tongue out. Regina rolls her eyes and lifts the girl down. "I'm going to have to stop doing that..you're getting to big, come on let's give Lucy some privacy to change"

Looking over at the teen again, Ella smiles and waves before skipping out the door followed by the older brunette.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making her way downstairs, Ella runs over to see Emma on the couch and rests her head against the bump. "Hello boy..I'm your auntie, your mama's sister"

The blonde smiles down at her sister and strokes her hair. "Not long now kiddo"

Grinning, the girl looks towards the doorway hearing the front door go. "Mom!"

Seeing Mary Margaret appear, both blonde's get up to greet her. Kissing her eldest cheek, the short haired woman looks down to the bump while hugging her youngest. "I'm sure you get bigger each time I see you"

Emma nods. "I think I am...feeling it too.."

Regina walks through from the kitchen hearing her wife and chuckles, slipping her arm around her waist before resting her hand on the bump. "I'll help you out later"

Mary Margaret grimaces. "Really? There is a child present!"

Dropping her mouth, the mayor looks to her mother in law. "I did not mean anything like that I meant a bath and a massage.."

"Okay even that I don't want images of"

Emma laughs and turns towards her wife hugging into her with a small smirk. "I don't know..I like those images.."

Clapping her hands over her youngest ears, Mary Margaret scolds her. "Emma!"

The blonde shrugs. "Hormones.."

Shaking her head, the mayor glances down at her as the blonde nestles her head into her neck. "Not hormones..just you dear"

Emma grins and presses a kiss to her neck.

Watching their interaction, the short haired woman takes Ella's hand. "Okay we are going before my daughter does anything else"

Ella waves. "Bye Emma and Auntie Gina!"

As soon as the front door goes, the blonde grins wickedly then kisses her wife. Regina kisses back with a smile and places her hands on Emma's lower back.

"Oh god you two are impossible"

Pulling back from their embrace, the two women look over to Lucy who is standing dressed and ready to go. The mayor raises an eyebrow at the teens outfit but keeps hold of her wife. "What are you wearing?"

Lucy glances down to herself. "Erm..this?"

Emma laughs at her wife's reaction then stops seeing the teen. "Hey that's mine!"

Biting her lip, Lucy fiddles with her hands. "Well it was in my wardrobe..and technically you wouldn't..fit in it now"

Dropping her mouth open, the blonde glares. "Go and change please"

Holding her hands up, the teen looks shocked by her response. "Woah! Role reversal"

"Lucy change!"

Looking slightly hurt, the young brunette heads towards the stairs to change.

"Someone's snappy" Regina releases her hold on the blonde and moves away feeling bad towards the girl.

Emma sighs then walks back to the couch, muttering under her breath. "..sorry"

Before the blonde has time to sit down, the brunette grabs her hand and leads her towards the stairs and up. Reaching Lucy's room, Regina knocks. "Pumpkin can we come in?"

"Yeah.."

Opening the teen's door, the brunette walks in practically dragging Emma with her. "Lucy, Emma has something to say.."

Crinkling her nose, the blonde looks to her wife. "I do?" Seeing the woman's glare, she gulps. "I do.." Turning to the young brunette sat on her bed now in jeans and a roll neck, Emma walks over looking apologetic. "I'm sorry..I would like to blame the bump but I still could stop myself.."

Lucy shrugs. "You're tired..."

The blonde reaches over for her hand to get her attention. "Still no excuse..I'm sorry"

Leaning across, the brunette hugs Emma. "Don't worry about it..I better go so I'll see you at eleven"

Watching the teen leave, Emma stands rubbing the bump. "She's right I think I will lay down.."

Regina looks concerned but follows her to make sure she is okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the Rabbit Hole, Lucy glances around to find her friends but pauses when she feels a hand grabs her arm from behind, looking over her shoulder, the brunette gives a small smile. "Tyler...hey"

Tyler looks serious and pulls her to the side. "Did you talk to them? Did you sort it?"

Looking away, Lucy pulls her arm away. "I told you...I can't just announce it..not with Emma ready to drop!"

The fair headed boy sighs. "Lucy! If you wait any longer, you'll be the one that drops!"

"Stop hassling me!"

Tyler scratches the back of his neck. "I'm not! I'm just covering myself, get rid"

Lucy bites back her trembling lip and heads to the bathroom to sort herself out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After checking on her wife for the third time to find her in a blissful sleep, Regina lays down beside her, running a hand across the blonde's tummy and rests her head close, kissing Emma's nose.

"..Gina.."

"Ssh..sleep" the brunette strokes her hair then watches her quietly.

Emma pulls a face and turns over. "Now I need the bathroom.."

Regina looks guilty and helps her sit up. "Sorry baby.."

The blonde grins at the nickname and makes her way to the bathroom, returning a moment later. Keeping her eyes on her wife, the brunette watches as Emma walks over to the wardrobe and gets a holder out. _The_ holder.

"Emma?"

Smiling, the blonde gestures to the door. "It's time.."

Regina gets up quickly, taking her shoes with her and heads over placing an arm round her wife. "Are you okay?!"

Emma rolls her eyes with a chuckle. "I'm fine, now let's go meet little Henry"

Making their way downstairs, the brunette grabs both their jackets and keys before shutting the door behind them to drive to the hospital.

_A/N: I wasn't sure about this.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On the way to the hospital, Emma's contractions decided to kick in causing the usually calm mayor to go into panic mode and put her foot down. By the time they were walking into the main entrance, the blonde takes a deep breath feeling the pain subside and manages to give her wife a smile to also calm her. Regina chuckles at the concern when it should be the other way around and squeezes Emma's hand while they are shown to their room.

Settling back on the bed, the blonde pouts looking down at herself. "This bed must be more flat than normal ones..I can't see my feet"

Frowning, the brunette sits on the chair by the bed. Resuming her position of 'hand holder'. "Why do you need to see your feet?"

Emma shrugs. "Because I want to?"

Regina raises an eyebrow then leans her elbows on the bed to be closer to her wife. "I seriously wonder about you sometimes..."

The blonde grins and looks at her. "But you love me"

Sniggering, the brunette responds. "Hmm...I wonder about that too" Seeing her wife pout again, the mayor smiles playfully then kisses her hand.

"I think you should try giving Lucy another call?"

Nodding, Regina goes to stand. "I'll just be outside.." Turning to leave, the brunette suddenly feels a sharp grip on hand and hears a small whimper escape Emma's mouth. "..or not" sitting back down quickly, the mayor rubs the blonde's hand with her thumb while reaching up and stroking her head. "It's okay..just breathe it out remember.."

Emma nods pulling a pained face as she tenses up, allowing a stray tear to fall from the corner of her eye. "I..need help..give me whatever they have..."

"Of course dear" hitting the button on the side not wanting to leave her wife, Regina keeps her focus between the blonde and the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a brief visit from the nurse to ask for pain meds, the door once again opens, this time revealing a flustered looking brunette. "Oh my god I didn't miss anything?..sorry I only got your message like ten minutes ago"

Emma smiles waving a hand dismissively and watches Lucy sit on the opposite side. "Did you have fun?"

"Erm..yeah..was okay" biting her lip, the teen looks across at Regina who is eyeing her warily at her answer.

Seeing the nurse return, the blonde quickly grabs at the gas and air nozzle before biting down on it and squeezing the brunette's hand again while mumbling. "It's getting worse!"

Returning the attention back on her wife, Regina drops the subject with Lucy, making a note to talk to her when this is all over. "Emma it's okay..you're doing great, you can do this"

"Well I don't see you pushing someone out of you!"

Biting her lip to refrain from giving a witty comeback, the mayor clears her throat, continuing to stroke her hair. Lucy just watches with a small gulp and sits back quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later, Emma looks over to Regina with a pout muttering a sorry then smiles with a chuckle before going for the pain relief again. "This stuff is gooood.."

The mayor tries to keep a straight face but ends up shaking her head with a laugh. "And you my dear are high"

Grinning the blonde waves the nozzle at her. "You should try...it's amazing..."

Pushing it back towards Emma, the brunette smiles. "No thank you, you keep it. Lucy can you do me a favour and go and ask why no one has been in to check on my wife in the last hour and a half?"

Lucy nods and leaves to find someone, leaving the couple alone.

Staring up at the ceiling, Emma allows her mind to wonder through the help of being intoxicated. "Regina do you think we are gona be okay?..we've never actually brought a _baby_ up before, what if we screw up? or I can't love him the way he is supposed to be loved because of my childhood?"

Watching her intently, the brunette smiles sadly wishing that her wife didn't have those thoughts. "We may not know everything about a baby but we will try our very best because he is _ours_ and you will love him even more than you realize..Emma you are capable of loving immensely and our little boy will know it"

The blonde tilts her head with a smile towards her wife then starts to breathe heavily sitting up more, sobering as a big contraction kicks in. With her eyes widening, she reaches for her wife's hand and bites hard on the gas nozzle. "I need to push...I _really_ need to push!"

Regina looks a little startled at the sudden change in Emma and stands to look through the door to see if Lucy is coming back while pressing the call button. Glancing over to the blonde who is getting in a panic and beginning to push, the brunette takes a deep breath of her own and looks to make sure the baby isn't suffocating as the heart machine accelerates. Seeing the head appear, the brunette goes into mayor mode and slams on the emergency button as no one is answering their call.

Watching two midwives run in and straight into delivery position, Regina gives them a glare. "It's about damn time!" Stroking her wife's head, she kisses the blonde's shaky hand as the woman pushes.

"Shoulders out, okay one more big push and you'll get to meet your little boy"

Emma nods and lets go of the gas to grip the bed instead while still squeezing the brunette's hand then gives a big push, gaining a sudden wave of relief when the feeling of needing to push disappears and a baby's loud cry can be heard. Breathing heavily, she looks to her wife. "I did it?"

Regina smiles brightly with a nod and leans across giving her a quick kiss. "You did it"

Walking over to the new mothers, the nurse hands over the swaddled baby to Emma who straight away has tears falling due to the emotional rollercoaster she just went through, to now having this little miracle in her arms. Looking down at him, she smiles and presses a kiss to his head. "Hey baby.."

Taking hold of a tiny hand which instantly grips to her finger, the brunette gives a teary chuckle. "Hello Henry"

Giving a sniffle, the blonde carefully hands him over to Regina and watches in amazement while resting her head back as the tiredness takes over. The mayor looks down at her son keeping his hand on her finger as he makes a small noise with a yawn.

Both women with beaming smiles on their faces.

_A/N: Henry! Most of you guessed anyway!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When the newborn Henry was checked over properly, the nurse had informed the new mothers that Emma and the baby would stay as it was now reaching one in the morning.

Having finally made it home by ten the next day, Regina had insisted that her wife went straight up to bed to sleep in fear of her getting ill after what she had just endured and insured her that Henry would be fine.

Once settling him in the Moses basket downstairs, the brunette follows Lucy into the kitchen, holding the newborn and setting him beside the island as the teen had come home with some shopping supplies that they would need, being totally aware that neither women would leave the house at least for the next two days or so.

Leaning against the island in the middle of the room, the mayor watched as the fellow brunette started to put the shopping away. The teen having noticed the woman staring at her chooses to ignore and continue to store the items away.

"Lucy..."

"Yeah?" Not having the strength to turn around in fear of what Regina might say, the young woman tries to slow down on the shopping.

Looking worried, the brunette clasps her hand together, resting them on the surface giving a more relaxed pose. "Did something happen at the Rabbit Hole?"

Lucy chuckles lightly through nerves. "What do you mean Gina?"

Taking a deep breath, the mayor stays silent in the hope of the teen turning to face her which she does. "Honey...I know you said that you had fun..but you weren't very convincing..did you have an argument with one of your friends?"

Fiddling with her fingers, the brunette also leans against the counter then makes a start on the box of cookies she brought. "No..I'm fine, I just didn't feel up to it once I was there that's all"

Regina simply looks at the teen as padded footsteps could be heard entering the kitchen.

"Don't eat all the cookies.." With tiredness in her voice, Emma then yawns before smiling sleepily.

Smiling over at her wife, the brunette reaches for her hand, encouraging the blonde to come over. "You should still be sleeping"

Shrugging, the blonde leans against Regina prompting her to put an arm across her shoulders. "Guess I'm over tired..can't sleep" Rubbing her head, Emma then looks to the basket as Henry starts stirring and making a fuss. "Then there's that little guy.."

The mayor drops her arm and walks around her wife to lift him up smiling. Watching from her position, the blonde knew that she was lucky to have nine months with the boy so the brunette wanted as much time and bonding as possible.

Resting the baby on her shoulder, Regina returns to her spot while rubbing his back. "This 'little guy' is no problem at all"

Lucy sniggers watching. "You two are adorable, so smitten"

Turning so Henry is facing the teen, the brunette gushes. "Well aren't you? Look at that face"

Emma tilts her head to also look at her son while stroking his tiny hand that he has laid flat out against his mommy's top arm. "Perfect..one day Luc you'll have all this, a family"

Giving a brief smile with a nod, the young brunette excuses herself. Emma frowns watching her leave. "What's up with her?"

"I think friend trouble, she said she didn't argue with any but she also didn't want to stay at the Rabbit Hole" Regina moves around and carefully places Henry into his blonde mother's arms.

Turning on her heel, the blonde walks out of the kitchen and into the living room to feed the hungry boy who is fussing again, on the couch. Having followed her wife through, the brunette sits beside her curling her legs underneath and rests her arm across the back of the seat lightly playing with Emma's hair while watching. "I still can't believe he's here..I am so proud of you"

Resting her head back onto Regina's hand, the blonde yawns again then smiles. "I still can't believe _you're_ here..I am so lucky to have found you"

Frowning slightly the mayor then smirks. "I think you'll find that I found _you_ dear..loitering in the street if I remember correctly and kicking a thrown out can along the pavement"

Emma gives a chuckle. "A can that was not mine..honestly for a split second you scared the hell out of me..I thought I was going to be in big trouble when you were standing there with all your books and such authority"

Regina also chuckles then drops her hand to stroke her face. "I'm sorry..I couldn't resist, you were a mystery the moment I laid eyes on you, I had to talk to you somehow"

"Clearly a 'hello' wasn't in Regina Mills vocabulary"

Laughing lightly, the brunette gives the woman's cheek a small poke. "Mean.." Seeing her wife smile over at her, Regina looks in amazement. "But I love you and wouldn't have it any other way"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing the couple head inside the living room, Lucy walks quietly down the stairs and to the front door not wanting to deal with any more questions.

Taking a deep breath, the young brunette walks to the hospital and in to find a doctor. Feeling majorly awkward once there as it was busy, the teen backs up in a panic and turns to leave.

"Miss Swan-Mills?"

Freezing, Lucy gulps and turns seeing Dr Whale. "Oh..hi.."

Walking up to the young girl concerned, especially knowing who she is, Whale gestures to the chairs in the corridor. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Looking unsure, the teen shrugs. "Maybe?..I..I just don't know what to do and..I.." Pausing, she looks around at the reception desk and other patients.

Noticing her anxiety, Whale stands. "Lucy follow me"

Lucy stands and follows the doctor into an examination room then sits on a chair. Whale watches her to pinpoint the problem then leans against the bed. "I'm getting the sense that you are wanting to tell me something that could be wrong with you but you are scared.."

Looking down, the young brunette answers quietly. "I don't want..Regina to find out and..well she signs off on everything doesn't she? I know you have the whole doctor, patient confidentiality but I am also aware of the form she had to sign agreeing to it too.."

Crouching down to meet her gaze, Whale offers a smile. "Listen to me, nothing you say will leave this room and if and when it comes down to your records..I can place you under a Jane doe"

Lucy gets teary and nods. "I just..I'm not sure what is going on.."

Passing her a tissue, the doctor waits for her to explain. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the teen looks at him. "I think..well I thought..I was pregnant..but now I don't know..I looked into it and I knew from Emma's experience what the symptoms were...I have been experiencing the same but..all the tests I have done were negative.." Dropping her head into her hands as her voice cracked, Lucy starts to get upset.

Taking a breath, Whale rubs her shoulder. "Well then you have come to the right place. We will do some tests..examine you and do an ultrasound..to figure out what is going on okay?"

The teen nods and wipes her face, looking up again.

"Is there anyone you want me to call to be with you?..for support?"

Biting her lip, she shakes her head. "No..."

Rising to his feet, the doctor pats her shoulder. "Wait here and I will fetch a nurse with a gown to change into and then we will begin"

Watching the doctor leave the room, Lucy lets her lip tremble wishing that she could have Emma and Regina with her but just can't.

_A/N: poor Lucy and how cute are the new mothers?!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sitting with her hospital gown on, Lucy waits for Dr Whale and the nurse to come back. Fiddling with her hands, the young brunette jumps out of her daze hearing her phone go. Glancing down, she picks it up knowing that if she doesn't answer, they will keep trying until they get one or embarrass her further by ringing around. "Hello?..."

"Lucy, where are you?!..I went to ask you about dinner and you wasn't in your room. You know to ask or say if you are going out.."

Hearing the fellow brunette's worried yet disappointed tone, the teen bites her lip. "I..sorry..I got a message from..Amy.." Hearing a sigh, she looks down to her lap.

"Next time..leave a note at least. How long will you be? Or shall I leave yours in the oven?"

"Leave..leave it in the oven please..I'm not sure how long I'll-"

"Not sure? What are you two up to?"

"Just..hanging out..look I gotta go"

Hanging up the phone before she hears anymore, Lucy puts her phone away as her lip trembles again. She hates lying to them and she knows they are suspicious of her behaviour. Looking up to the door, she sees the doctor and nurse.

"Okay Lucy..I have just sent your tests to the lab, now we need to do an internal examination.." Noticing that she is getting panicky, he looks to his notes. "The nurse will just get you set up..if you'll just excuse me a moment.."

As Whale leaves the room, Lucy lets a few tears fall while her breathing becomes heavy as she starts to panic. The nurse walks over and tries to calm her down by putting an arm around the young brunette's shoulders while encouraging her to take deep breaths.

Returning to the room, Whale looks to the teen who is still upset. Crouching down to her level again, he puts a hand over her shaky hands. "Lucy..listen carefully..we are not going to do anything you do not want us to do..try and calm yourself down..I know you are scared but we will sort it"

Wiping her face which is of no use because the tears keep falling, the young brunette fists her hands together to stop her shaking. "I..didn't want to let them down..I've disappointed them..it's only been three months since I was wrote out of the system..being eighteen..I know I am legally theirs but they could still throw me out..."

Whale shakes his head. "I very much doubt that..you are a part of their family..and I-"

Hearing a frantic shuffle at the door as it opens, all three occupants look over to see a extremely worried looking mayor.

"Lucy?!"

Not wanting to see a look of hate on her face, Lucy covers her face starting to sob. Both the nurse and Whale look to one another and leave the room as Regina rushes over and crouches down before wrapping her arms around the sobbing girl.

Holding onto the back of her head, the brunette strokes Lucy's hair, keeping her voice calm. "Hey..ssh..come on its okay.."

Burying herself into the woman, the teen manages to choke out an 'I'm sorry' before being pushed back lightly so Regina can look at her. "Lucy, Whale only called me to say you was upset and needed support because he told you he wouldn't say..but" taking hold of the girl's hands, the brunette looks at her getting teary herself. "Whatever it is..we will always support you and I _promise_ you, we will not be mad"

Lucy bites her lip and watches as Regina lets go of one of her hands to wipe away a tear on the young brunette's face. "I..might be...pregnant"

The mayor quickly masks her shock and squeezes the teens hands. "Oh..honey what you mean you _might_ be?"

"I've been having symptoms but..all the tests I've done have been..negative..so Whale said to have tests..I'm supposed to have an examination and ultrasound but I..I got scared being on my own"

Pushing a strand of hair behind Lucy's ear, Regina gives her cheek stroke. "Well you are not on your own now..I'm right here"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, you and Emma had so much to deal with..and I didn't know who else to tell.."

Pressing a kiss to the teens forehead, the mayor stands up. "I will just get Whale"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After having the examination, Whale had explained that he was going to do an ultrasound. Not wanting to look at the screen, Lucy turns her head to face Regina while the brunette rubs the back of her hand and keeps her eyes trained on the doctor.

Giving a small frown, Whale looks back to the pair. "You're not pregnant.."

The teen quickly looks over and towards the screen seeing it blank. "Then what is it?"

"Looking at you..I would say there is nothing to worry about, now I know we still need your blood work to come back but that can take a couple of days..so I suggest, you go home and try not to get yourself stressed"

Lucy takes a deep breath unsure on how she is suppose to feel. She wasn't pregnant. "Okay.." Grabbing her clothes, she waits for everyone to leave before changing then meets Regina outside the room.

Putting an arm around the young brunette, the mayor gives a small smile, squeezing her close. "lets go home..I just spoke to Emma, she is already ringing for a takeaway as I abandoned the dinner"

"I'm sorry...and Gina? I know you probably have a lot of questions but..can we not talk about it until tomorrow..please? All I can say is that it won't happen again. _He_ doesn't wana know anyway.."

Regina nods sympathetically then drives them home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the front door, Lucy is met by a pair of strong arms hugging her. Hugging back she gives a slight smile for the sake of the blonde.

"Come on Lucy Lou, it's your turn to choose the movie.."

Regina holds her hand up at this. "Just nothing over 'universal' I don't want any swearing or anything with Henry here"

Emma gives her a look. "Seriously? Regina he's barely a day old! I very much doubt he is going to copy"

"Alright smarty pants" the brunette gives her wife a playful scold then leads Lucy back into the living room followed by the blonde who grabs the mayor's hand on the way and kisses her cheek.

_A/N: she wasn't alone :) P.S. is there anything you guys would like me to add into the story?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Silence had taken over the kitchen the next morning as the worried couple sat for coffee. They were worried about what had happened with Lucy the day before and knew that it was time to talk to her after giving her the extra space she had asked for. Sharing a mutual look, Emma and Regina both head out to the living room, mugs in hand as they approached the teen sat on the couch with Henry laying against her thighs as she had brought her legs up onto the cushion. Stroking the boy's tiny head, the young brunette could feel a pair of eyes watching her which caused her to tilt her head and look in their direction, knowing exactly what they wanted to talk about.

Setting their mugs down, the couple sit down either side of Lucy and look with concern wondering which one should approach the topic first.

"Lucy..honey we need to know..what..who.."

Looking across to her wife who is struggling with her words, Regina decides to take over, receiving a thankful glance from Emma. "Dear..it is clear what has happened due to your scare but we need to know who-"

Lucy turns her attention back to the baby on her lap while she spoke. "He was my boyfriend..it..was Tyler.."

"Tyler?! As in the kid that you were 'just friends' with?" The blonde looks shocked while also gaining a mini glare from the Mrs. for her reaction.

The teen looks across to her with a small nod. "Yes..I was so stupid..he said that.. it was just me and him..I trusted him when...I..shouldn't have.."

Witnessing the girl become teary, the mayor grabs the tissue box while Emma strokes her arm in support. "He's not gona bother you again..I promise you that.."

"At the rabbit hole, he just told me to sort it because he had a reputation to uphold..he wanted me to get rid..I know I'm not pregnant but it felt so real and I know that I am also young but I have you guys and..this was a _baby _we were talking about.." Glancing at Henry the young brunette presses a kiss to his forehead. "I could never do that..I just thought what we had was special..I mean I hadn't..before and he promised me everything then took it away.."

Realizing what the teen is saying and that it was her first time, the blonde stands up angrily. "I'm gona kill him!"

"Emma! Sit down!" Regina looks over while putting an arm across the fellow brunette's shoulder.

"But Regina we can't let him get away with it!" The blonde huffs and sits back down.

"Oh..I _never_ said anything about him getting away with it" the mayor looks cold but manages to keep herself together.

"You guys stop..no..just forget it..please, I am never talking to him again.." Lucy looks between them then lifts Henry up who now has his eyes open and is staring at her with a small happy twinkle in his eye. "I just want to get my test results and have everything go back to normal and I promise no more secrets"

Both women merely nod then watch as Henry is passed to Regina and the teen walks off to her room. Emma looks across the empty space to her wife. "We are not going to just leave it are we?"

The mayor scoffs while bouncing their son lightly. "Of course not"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the diner at lunchtime, Lucy smiles across at the tall waitress behind the counter. "Hi auntie Ruby"

Ruby waves and places a plate down in front of a customer before walking around the counter and over to the booth in which the teen has just occupied herself in. "Hey Lucy Lou..what can I getcha?"

"My..special.."

The tall waitress frowns then heads off to make the ice cream sundae Lucy has always had since a kid when she needed cheering up. Setting it down in front of the fed up looking brunette, Ruby squints her eyes watching her briefly then slides in the seat opposite. "Is this to do with..Tyler?"

Lucy's eyes widen as she pulls a scoop from the glass. "How do you know about him?"

"There was a boy in here earlier said his name was Tyler and asked if I had seen you.."

"Oh..." Eating a huge mouthful, the teen rests her arms onto the table practically hugging the glass. "Did he say anything else?.."

Ruby shakes her head. "No..just if you were gona be in here later..who is he? Boyfriend?"

"Ex..boyfriend"

"Oh dear..okay..well enjoy your ice cream.." The waitress stands looking at her concerned again but not wanting to push it before returning to the counter and texting Emma of the teens whereabouts.

Hearing the bell go, Lucy snaps out of her daze to see Tyler enter and walk straight over.

"Seriously?! Lucy I have been calling you and trying to figure out what is going on and you're in here eating ice cream?!"

Sighing, the teen looks up not impressed. "It's my life.."

Sliding into the seat, the guy looks annoyed. "Cut the crap..it doesn't suit you trying to be all brave..did you sort it?"

Having watched intently from the counter, Ruby quickly informs Emma what is happening before continuing to keep an eye on her honorary niece.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy looks away. "There was nothing to _sort_..out"

Tyler rubs his head panicked, not understanding. "Damn it Lucy! I cannot have a baby with you!"

Emma and Regina come storming in to the diner having left Henry with Snow, stating that desperate times call for desperate measures and approaches the booth ready to throttle the guy.

Standing up unaware of their presence, Lucy chuckles. "You know you are right Tyler...I can't have a baby with you because you are still one yourself! Oh and a little tip, you might wana do some research because you weren't even that good!"

Emma looks wide eyed towards her wife and sniggers as Regina even struggles to keep a straight face. Tyler glares across the table then stands pushing his way out and leaving the diner.

Lucy smiles to herself proudly then turns looking caught towards the couple and goes red. "I..."

Sensing tension, the blonde just grins at her, holding her hand up for a high five, the teen gives a shy chuckle and hits her hand as she is then pulled into a hug by Emma. "Atta girl.."

Looking behind the blonde's back to Regina, Lucy smiles when seeing the woman wink at her, then reach for her hand. "I couldn't have put it better myself"

Biting her lip to stifle a laugh, Lucy looks over hearing a throat clear seeing Ruby placing three mugs down on the table.

"On the house"

Gaining a kiss to the head by both blonde and brunette, the teen screws her face then joins them by sitting back at the booth, this time with a smile on her face. 

_A/N: girl power? Haha next up, competition of the granny's and Lucy gets a new friend?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As it approached Sunday, it meant one thing for the Swan-Mills household.

Family time.

It had become a tradition every week for them to join their parents for dinner in the afternoon. As Emma only had Henry a few days prior, both the women's mothers, insisted on coming to them to allow the new addition and his mothers to stay in the comfort of their own home. Both also insisting on cooking even though Regina had informed them that she was perfectly capable of doing so herself.

One issue that both the new mothers knew they were going to have to deal with, was the Granny war that was sure to start between Mary Margaret and Cora, given their past, they were unsure how far either woman would take it to gain the attention of their new grandson.

Hearing the doorbell go, Lucy starts chuckling to herself as she approaches the door at the scared look both Emma and Regina were giving one another. "Ready?"

Both nod in unison and watch with linked hands that were gripping each other in fear as the teen opened the door revealing both sets of parents standing there. Cora and Mary Margaret glance at one another as if ready for a race then walk in, the oldest out of the brunette's being Regina's mother winning as she walks straight through to the living room knowing where her grandson's Moses basket was kept beside the couch. "Oh look at him! Such a handsome little man!"

Snow huffs with a raised eyebrow then leans in towards Emma with a whisper. "Need I remind her _whose _daughter gave birth to him?"

The blonde looks wide eyed in shock at the comment and if Regina heard, not wanting her wife to feel out of place or sad to the fact that she did not carry Henry. "Mom...you already had him to yourself in the week when we had to help Lucy...besides Regina's having the next one..."

Both mother and daughter in law look at Emma surprised. The mayor frowns, slightly confused but also curious. "I am?"

Nodding, the blonde grins happily. "You think we are stopping at one?"

Gradually smiling, the brunette shakes her head. "I guess not dear"

Mary Margaret watches them in awe until her focus is broken by her ten year old running past.

"Lucy! I want to talk to you!"

Lucy raises an eyebrow as Ella grabs her hand, practically dragging her upstairs to the teens room.

As the two men are left with closing the door, David looks to Henry sharing a look of 'here we go' having both braced themselves for their wives behaviour. "Beer?"

Henry nods quickly as the pair head to the kitchen in search of the fridge leaving all the women to fight among themselves.

Biting her lip while watching her mother, the mayor sighs and walks over holding her arms out to her son. "Mother I thought you were cooking for us?"

Cora kisses baby Henry's head and reluctantly hands her grandson over. "I am.." Also kissing her daughters cheek gaining a smile, she nods towards Mary Margaret. "Make sure she doesn't tire the poor boy"

"Mother!"

Shrugging innocently, the older brunette heads towards the kitchen before scolding the two men for drinking at midday.

Having watched Cora walk off to the kitchen, Mary Margaret smiles widely and reaches over, only for her arms to be grabbed by her blonde daughter. "Come on mom you said you would help in the kitchen..let us have some time with _our_ son without needing to cook or wash"

The short haired woman sighs and nods heading towards the kitchen doorway then pauses. "Hey we never said anything about washing up after...that is grandma time"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Not you, dad and Henry will be washing up"

"Hey! We heard that!"

Rubbing her head at her father's announcement, the blonde feels a comforting hand reach her shoulder as she tilts her head, seeing her wife. "There is just no helping some people.."

Regina chuckles then moves her hand down Emma's arm to her hand. "Come and sit..relax"

Agreeing with her wife, the blonde follows her back through to the couch to do just that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While preparing the dinner and in the middle of chopping vegetables, Mary Margaret cannot contain what she heard earlier any longer and turns to Cora who is at the stove. "According to my daughter and now yours, we should be expecting more grandchildren in the near future"

The fellow brunette stops stirring and looks over intrigued. "What?..when? How many?"

"They didn't say just that Emma said and I quote, 'Regina is having the next one'"

Cora smiles. "Oh I so hope it is soon! I know they have Henry but I just really want to share the same experience that you had with Emma..the whole mother/daughter bonding you had while she was pregnant"

Mary Margaret also smiles while returning to the chopping board. "It did bring us closer together...maybe if we keep pestering?"

"Deal"

"What are you two talking about?"

Looking over seeing Henry appear, Cora shakes her head. "Just the prospect of more grandchildren"

Walking over and kissing her cheek, the former mayor chuckles. "Cora give them a chance.."

David laughs at the woman getting the blame as he clearly knows it was his wife who started the whole thing and retrieves another couple of beers for themselves.

"David can you check on Ella please? She went upstairs with Lucy" Looking to her husband, Mary Margaret knows exactly what he is laughing at.

"Don't need to, she is with Emma in the living room..Lucy went out to see a friend"

"Oh?" The short haired woman looks worried briefly given recent events.

"No need to worry, not a repeat of Tyler..this is a friend who is a girl..anyway she ran it by Emma and Regina first"

"Okay, you can put that beer down then and help me"

David sighs and walks over to the island while Mary Margaret smirks at getting him to work. Going to check herself on the situation in the living room, the woman is met by her eldest daughter sat sideways with her legs over Regina's lap while Henry lays against her thighs and Ella hanging over the blonde's shoulder trying to talk to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping down the steps quickly out of Granny's with a hot chocolate, Lucy walks off towards the harbour to meet her friend Rose on a bench. Hopping up onto the arm and swinging her legs round onto the seat, the brunette smiles over at her blonde friend. "Hey, I got out..thanks for meeting me"

Rose smiles over at her friend shoving her hands between her thighs to keep warm. "It's okay, what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing..this time, just wanted to hang..I know we have only been friends a couple of days and you're new to town but I thought you could do with the company too..considering the only other people you have at home are your mom and older brother"

"Whose a total jerk..."

Both teens laugh at the comment then look out at the water remaining silent.  
_  
A/N: cuteness overload! And Lucy has a new friend as a new family move into town...:) also sorry for those I have confused, I realized I haven't actually clarified, Emma is deputy sheriff as David is sheriff. The reason being that Henry is no longer mayor is because I always wrote it that him and Cora were older than Mary Margaret and David as they had Emma really young._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Coming downstairs mid morning once Regina had gone to work, Emma carried their now 3 month old son Henry into the living room and placed him into his bouncer seat before making her way to the kitchen to get them both drinks, her coffee and him a bottle as he recently started using one while still using his mama's milk. Settling the drinks down, the blonde moved Henry onto the play mat so he could grab at the toys above him while screaming. This was a new thing. If he was excited, he screamed. Laying beside him with a hand on his tummy to prevent him wiggling too much, the currently stay at home sheriff glances over having heard Lucy make her way downstairs then make herself known to the blonde.

"Luc aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Lucy shakes her head while smiling towards Henry who babbles away. "No study day so..I'm going to see Rose..to study"

Raising an eyebrow, Emma chuckles. "You have been spending a _lot _of time around there lately..."

The brunette gives a coy smile and looks away. "Yeah well she's my closest friend and since Tyler I needed that.."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde grins. "Go on then go ahead...be home by 5 for dinner"

Frowning, Lucy bites her lip. "But Gina doesn't finish work till 5? I mean by the time she gets home and then changes...starts on the dinner.."

Sighing, Emma looks insulted. "Hey! I'm cooking and it will be ready by the time she walks through that door so be home by 5 missy"

Laughing, the young teen nods and waves before leaving to go to her friend's house.

Laying back down flat on the mat mimicking her son, the blonde turns her head to face him as his kicks his legs up. "So this what it is like to be a baby huh? " watching Henry blink and gurgle, Emma chuckles to herself before pressing a kiss to his head. "I wonder what your mommy is doing..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Covering her mouth to hide a yawn, Regina clears her throat then turns her attention towards the council member who has been spouting on for the last 15 minutes. Giving a silent sigh, the brunette nods along with what is being said then sinks down into her chair, practically disappearing from the table once the meeting was over. She was tired. Tired because her son decided to keep her and his mama up for half the night to 'play'. However despite the wave of tiredness, Regina wanted nothing more than to be home with her wife and child at this moment in time instead of boring paperwork and meetings. Having a family certainly puts things into perspective with them being the most important of all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at her friend's house, Lucy grins when she walks inside then goes slightly shy seeing Rose's brother in the kitchen in his running gear.

"Seriously dear brother do you have to be here now? I thought you was going for a run before your class?"

Looking towards his sister, Adam smirks and heads towards the back door. "Just going.._little sister_"

Rose scoffs and grabs 2 drinks before heading out of the kitchen.

"See you later Lucy"

Lucy's eyes widen as she looks towards the back door seeing Adam grin at her then leave. Biting her lip, she hides a smile as she follows her friend to her room to study.

Closing the door, Rose puts the drinks down onto her dresser then places her hands on her hips while staring at her friend. "Okay so spill it..."

Frowning, the brunette chuckles nervously. "Spill what?" Approaching the bed, she sits on the edge feeling awkward.

"Hmm...let me see? The fact that you have the biggest crush I have ever seen on my brother?!"

Grimacing, Lucy looks over guilty and starts fiddling with her hands. "I..it's not...I...please don't be mad!"

Laughing, Rose shakes her head and sits beside her. "Trust me I'm not..I just wanted you to _finally_ admit it. It was totally obvious and well if you want my opinion, my brother isn't the complete jerk that I claim him to be and...I think he likes you..."

Sniggering, the brunette looks back at her. "Yeah okay..there is no way..he's in college and I'm just-"

"An incredible person? Amazing friend? Seriously my brother would be a fool..besides he's only a year older...don't let the label of school and college get in the way"

Lucy goes slightly red then nods. "I suppose but I have no idea what to say.."

"I could drop you into conversation? See what he says?"

"No! You can't..just forget it.."

Having come back from his run, Adam appears in the doorway curiously. "What are you guys doing?"

Rose sighs annoyed and glares. "Talking about boys? Go away"

"Oh? Is that so..." The dark haired boy looks towards Lucy with a stare. "Let me guess your boyfriend?"

Lucy gulps embarrassed and answers quietly. "No...I don't..I..there's no boyfriend"

"Well that is not right..I'm surprised...beautiful girl like you"

Looking towards her friend for help, the brunette hides her face. Rose just laughs especially when she sees her brothers reaction after he realizes what he had just said.

"Yeah...I'm going away now.." Adam mentally kicks himself and walks down the hall to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After many phone calls and messages throughout the day, Regina was finally home. Leaving her jacket and heels by the door, she walks through to the living room lifting up her wide eyed son and smother's his face in kisses, causing him to kick happily. "Hello my little prince..where's your mama gone?"

Resting him against her, the mayor leaves the room in search of her wife before finding her in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Now there is something you don't see everyday Henry..your mama cooking.." Bouncing him slightly, the brunette smiles when the blonde looks over her shoulder.

"Haha, Henry your mommy is such a comedian.." Walking up to the pair, Emma grins and gives her a quick kiss. "Welcome home babe"

"Hi..." Nuzzling their noses, the brunette pecks her lips again before settling to wrap one arm around the woman's waist while holding their son with the other. "Good day?"

Emma nods. "Better now but we did do a lot of kicking and throwing..oh and I taught him something new..blow a raspberry he finds it hysterical"

Rolling her eyes, the mayor looks towards their son. "Mama teaching you bad things?"

"No...watch.." The blonde looks at their son face on while calling his name softly. Henry looks towards her eagerly then sees his mama poke her tongue out and blow a raspberry sending him into a giggle fit.

Both women laugh at him bouncing while trying to regain his breath from the moment. Regina strokes his head then kisses his temple. "I love your laugh"

Henry grabs at her finger and squeezes it before resting his head down under her chin with a cheeky smile. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"He's walking! He's walking! Emma stand by the table! Lucy doorway!"

Emma bites her lip starting to giggle as she crouches down to be level with Henry as he toddles over. "I don't know what is more adorable..him wobbling or you panicking.."

Regina huffs with a glare then crosses her arms, turning her attention back to the small boy. "I am merely being cautious do you want him to fall as soon as he walks? He will if he bumps into that table!"

Seeing Henry with a huge grin heading her way, the blonde signals to Lucy who steps over to the brunette and grabs her shoulders. "Gina breathe..if he falls, he falls that is how every baby learns to walk they attempt..fall then try again it's okay!"

Sighing, the mayor gives a pout knowing they are right and she is just being overprotective. "I know..."

The fellow brunette simply chuckles while giving her shoulder a pat. "We still love you"

"I just feel like we have waited so long for this family to be a family..I'm scared something will happen"

Lucy gives a small pout and rests her head against the woman's shoulder, now having to bend down a little at the height difference where she grew taller, especially without the mayor in her heels. "Trust me we all get that. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys"

Giving a smile, Regina gives the girl's cheek a small stroke then heads towards Emma and Henry. Sitting down on the floor using the couch as a back rest, the brunette looks over to her son and encourages him to come to her. "I think that my little prince should be taken to the park"

As he nears his mother, the boy grins again and claps excitedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deciding to leave them to enjoy a day at the park alone, Lucy walks across to her friend's house with the intention of going dress shopping for their prom. She felt guilty for not telling Emma and Regina that her prom was in a few weeks, especially after everything she had caused before but, she could tell that was all excited over Henry's new achievements and so they should be. The other downfall with not sharing this piece of information with her guardians, was the lack of funds for a dress. Sure she had helped out at Granny's but with school she couldn't save a good amount of money for it.

Sighing, the brunette knocks on the door before glancing down the street fed up. Turning when the door open's Lucy's eyes widen seeing Adam and suddenly feels awkward at how she must have looked when he opened the door. "Hi..."

Flashing a smile, Adam stares at her. "Hey..Lucy.."

"Ready?!" Rose shouts out as she shoots past her brother and grabs her friend's arm causing Lucy to snap out of her own trance.

"Hello to you to Rose"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde looks over and gives a tormenting smile along with sarcasm. "Hi Lucy!"

Adam chuckles to himself and follows them out. "Hope you don't mind if I come too?"

Lucy looks over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Dress shopping?"

Realizing how it sounded, the boy tries to cover up his embarrassment. "No..no..I meant just shop..I can drive us then pick you guys up when you're done"

"Oh.." the brunette gives a coy smile then is pulled by her friend and away to the car, not giving them anymore time to talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over at the park, the married couple strolled along by the lake so Henry could see the ducks. Regina pushed the buggy while Emma had looped her arm through the gap in her wife's arm and walked side by side with a content smile on her face. Hearing a sudden squeal, they both peek over the top of the buggy towards their son seeing Henry clap once again and reach out with grabby hands to the ducks. Unlinking, both women crouch down either side of the buggy to be level with the boy who grins at the added attention. Becoming agitated, Henry then whines and pouts trying to reach the ducks with no luck. Sharing a smile with her wife, Emma quickly grabs at a bag under the buggy and pulls it out holding some bread towards the impatient boy. Henry takes the bread happily and throws some which barely makes the edge of the path let alone the water. Turning with big sad eyes to his mother, Regina offers a smile and takes hold of his hand. "Oh dear..shall we try again?"

Lifting the boy's hand containing the bread within her own, the brunette helps Henry throw the bread further this time reaching the water. Kissing the side of his head, Regina then ruffles his short hair before looking over at Emma who had stayed quiet and merely watched in adoration. Both glancing back down to the small human between them, they share a laugh at Henry as the boy is taking turns in throwing bread for the ducks and keeping bread for himself, eating some here and there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All these dresses are way too expensive..I'm going to end up going in a bin liner.."

Sniggering at her friends comment, Rose nudges her playfully. "No you won't..besides have you seen you? It would still totally work for you!"

Lucy chuckles in disbelief. "Of course Rose...have you met Tyler? He couldn't run fast enough..."

Biting her lip with a grimace, the blonde looks over at her. "So..I take it you don't have a date for the prom?"

Shaking her head, the brunette smiles. "Doesn't matter we are still going right? Still be a fun night us girls.."

"Oh yeah...totally.."

Letting go of a dress she is currently eyeing up, Lucy looks over not convinced by her friend's hesitant tone. "Did someone ask you? And please don't lie.."

Rose shoves her hands into her pockets and walks ahead to the next rail. "..sorta.."

Seeing the worry in the blonde's face, the brunette walks up to her while placing a hand on the girl's arm. "Go...I will still see you there"

Placing her hand on top of Lucy's, Rose smiles gratefully. "Not unless we get you a date beforehand!"

"Oh no..." the brunette groans as her friend gets overly excited at the thought of setting her up. Turning her attention elsewhere, Lucy stops in her tracks staring at a dress in front of her. "Wow..."

"Hm?" Following her friend's gaze, Rose looks towards the dress. "Oh my god...you would look like a princess! You _have_ to buy it!"

Slightly ignoring her friend as in a daze over the dress, the brunette walks up to it and holds the pale blue ball gown out, consisting of a corset top and ruffled bottom that seemed to have layer after layer before finishing off with small yellow roses that drop just past the shoulders. Looking across to the price tag, Lucy looks down sadly and walks away to find a dress for Rose, completely oblivious to someone in the distance watching her in awe.

_A/N: yes I went for a dress like Cinderella's. I mean the film version is just magical! :) Also sorry that it's been more Lucy centric, I will focus on SwanQueen. maybe a holiday? if you guys have any ideas/prompts let me know!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the delay, I done the stupid thing of deleting all my files and had to start over!_

Ideas from **Ayedri** and **wildpartyhouse247** (ideas will not just be in this chapter but future ones too as I have a story from what was given to me)

**Chapter 9**

A week before prom and Lucy was yet to find a dress suited for her despite longing for the blue dress she had seen from her shopping trip with Rose. Although unsuccessful for her, Rose found her perfect dress and ordered it to her size with the promise to continue to help her friend with her dress and her date situation. Either way, she informed the brunette that she would not be attending their prom alone.

Lucy had yet to tell Emma and Regina but it appeared to never be the right time and now Henry was on his way from baby babble to attempting words much to his mothers' enjoyment. Returning back to the store to pick up her blonde friend's dress, the brunette had a quick scan up and down the aisles with the disappointment that the blue dress was no longer on the rails. Typical.

Approaching the counter where an excited Rose was checking over her dress to ensure it was the right size and colour, Lucy attempts a smile towards her friend for her benefit. "You're gona look great Rose"

The blonde quickly gives her a side hug along with a squeal then takes the bag once her dressed was placed inside. Turning to leave, the brunette paid attention as her friend started to babble on about her date.

"Excuse me Miss?"

Both girls turn around noticing the woman behind the counter staring at Lucy. Stepping forward confused, the brunette frowns. "Yes?"

"You don't want to forget your dress dear.."

Looking even more confused, the teen shares a look with her friend. "I..don't have a dress.."

"You are Lucy Swan-Mills, right?"

Nodding slowly still uncertain as to what is going on, Lucy watches as the woman reaches into the back and brings out the pale blue dress all secure in its suit bag. Dropping her mouth open, the brunette then gulps and looks to her. "I..I'm sorry there must be a mistake..I never brought this..I couldn't afford it.."

Smiling knowing full well who had brought it for the girl, the woman bags the dress and hands it over. "Well someone wanted you to have it, it's paid in full"

Rose barely gives Lucy any time to take the bag and takes it for her with a huge smile. "One down, one to go and by the looks of it, you have a secret admirer!"

Looking between the woman behind the counter and her friend, the brunette bites her lip curious as to who before walking back to Rose's to try on their dresses together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After laying out her suit bag on top of Rose's bed, Lucy sat beside it waiting for the blonde to return from the bathroom wearing her own dress. Looking over at her own in awe, the brunette smiles to herself. _'Who on earth got me this..'_

"Well?!" Rose stands in front of her friend, her hands on her hips and in a pose. "I love it!"

Offering a smile, Lucy then looks over the blonde's shoulder seeing Adam in the doorway.

"Who knew you could actually look nice sis"

Rolling her eyes not even bothering to turn, Rose sighs. "You know one day you might actually _be_ nice.."

Adam chuckles with a raised brow. "Hey I already am..right Lucy?"

Throwing her hands up, Lucy laughs. "Not getting involved sorry..I know how she can be"

Rose's mouth drops open and she hits her arm. "Hey!"

Smiling, the college boy looks towards the bed intrigued. "I see you got a dress too, gona give us a preview?"

Lucy gulps and goes red. "No..."

Adam smiles again then heads back to his room leaving the girl to die on the bed from embarrassment.

Walking slyly over to her friend, Rose smirks. "I have a feeling I know who got you the dress..."

Frowning, the brunette sits up having dropped back on the bed to hide her face. "Who?"

"Tyler?...I mean I know you guys aren't together but I see him look at you sometimes..maybe he will take you to the prom?"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading out the door to go home, Lucy is unaware that she is being followed to the pathway.

"Lucy?..got a minute?"

Stopping, the brunette looks over to see Adam standing at the top of the steps leading to the house. Biting her lip, she nods noticing the serious look on his face.

Clearing his throat to talk, the student tries to act cool while placing his hands into his jean pockets. "I don't want you to think I'm prying but, I heard you and Rose earlier talking about prom. I also know this isn't my place but I'm gona say it anyway. Make sure you don't go with this Tyler...I'm aware you guys have a history with it being a small town but, you're better than that. You deserve better and I can guarantee you that he did not buy you that dress"

Looking shocked, Lucy struggles to find the right words. "I..Adam I..appreciate your concern but there is no need to...I'm not and will not be going with Tyler. He had his chance and it's time to move on..."

Nodding, Adam gives a brief smile once again then turns to head back inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping into the front door, Lucy's eyes widen at the sight of Henry trying his hardest to walk towards her with the support of one hand belonging to Emma. Smiling, the teen quickly puts her dress on the side table and crouches down to him. "Oh my god Henry!"

Henry reaches her and throws his arms around her neck with a hug.

"I have been waiting for you to get back to do that" Emma smiles at the pair hugging.

At the sound of voices, Regina appears and stands beside Emma clearly noticing the suit bag laid across the table. "Lucy what did you buy with Rose?"

Standing and bringing the small boy with her, Lucy looks to the fellow brunette with guilt. "my...prom dress.."

"Prom?!" Both women shout in unison at the girl. Regina shares a look with her wife then steps forward. "When is your prom?"

Gulping back a lump, the teen grimaces. "Next week..I'm sorry I didn't say but you were all busy with this little guy and he's doing so well I didn't want to take the attention off him...besides I technically didn't buy the dress, someone else did.."

Emma frowns and screws her nose up. "Huh?...who?"

Shrugging, Lucy rubs Henry's back as he hasn't moved and she can feel him getting sleepy. "I don't know? I saw it before and loved it then I went with Rose to collect hers and the woman said that the dress was paid off for me.."

Becoming concerned, the mayor hides her hurt feelings over not being able to dress shop with her and takes the girl's arm. "Please tell us that it is has nothing to do with Tyler"

Emma's eyes widen in anger at the mention of his name. Lucy looks between them and sighs while passing Henry to his brunette mother. "No! Why does everyone keeping asking me that? Rose reckons it could be him, Adam is all 'don't get back with him' I have not seen or heard from Tyler since that night in the Rabbit Hole!"

Emma quickly holds her hands up. "Woah! Back up, who is Adam?!"

"Rose's brother"

"Oh.."

Regina watches her carefully and bounces Henry so he falls asleep. "Lucy, dear I think we need to talk about this.."

Lucy nods slowly then follows Emma through to the living room while Regina takes Henry up to bed.

Glancing over at the young girl, the blonde gives a small smile. "Do you like him?...this Adam?"

Chuckling nervously, the brunette gives her a look. "What? He's Rose's brother..."

"That's not what I asked..and so far he sounds pretty decent considering he agrees with us about Tyler"

Lucy looks down to her hands in her lap feeling awkward. "Seriously Emma I would never get back with Tyler."

"That's good to hear.." Regina cuts in while sitting herself beside the teen. "We just don't want you to get hurt again and go through what you did.."

"I know..but now I'm all confused because..okay maybe Adam..is nice..I don't know if I'm ready for..moving on, I mean I told him I was"

The blonde raises an eyebrow. "Now I am totally confused..you told a guy who wanted to move on?..with him?"

Lucy looks over from one concerned adult to the other. "No..I just was reassuring him about Tyler. He said I deserved better than that.."

The brunette looks to her wife. "Sounds to me like _he_ likes you.."

Growing embarrassed, the teen gulps slightly.

"Oh my god, you like him too!" Emma blurts out gaining a glare from her wife. 

Lucy takes a breath and looks up. "Well..he is...like I said, nice, I mean he does look out for me and always makes a point of talking to me when I'm there..and I get a slight giddy feeling when I know he is going to be there.." Saying the last part quietly, the girl clears her throat and stands with the intention to leave.

Emma and Regina give one another a small smile before they each take an arm, preventing the young brunette from going anywhere. Looking serious, the mayor tilts her head to get a proper look at the girl. "Do you think that maybe this Adam could be the one who has paid for your dress?"

"No..." Frowning to herself, Lucy's eyes then widen, realizing. "He took us there...he knew we was going in that shop.." 

"Sounds to me like it's him. Ask him" the blonde suggests while receiving a nervous glance.

"Okay..yes..you're right..okay" being released from her guardians grip, the teen heads out the living room quickly to find out. "I'll be right back!" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Shuffling on her feet, Lucy waits over by Adam's car outside the house. Thankfully when she had called in advance to tell him she wanted to talk, Rose didn't answer which saved her having to give some excuse of why she was there without seeing her friend in case this whole situation was a complete misunderstanding and the college boy actually didn't want to know.

Spotting the dark haired student exit the house, the brunette takes a breath and tries to act confident, deciding to get straight to the point once he approaches.

Adam smiles over at her briefly then looks concerned once he has reached his car considering the urgent request to come outside was given. "Hey..is everything okay?"

Biting her lip realizing from seeing him since the whole revelation with Emma and Regina that she does like him, Lucy tries to hold her smile until she has said what she wants to but finds it rather difficult given the somewhat shy expression Adam is showing her. "..I..erm yeah...I just wanted to ask...well.." Pausing a second, the brunette looks directly over at the dark haired boy. "did you buy my prom dress?"

Eyes widening at being caught, Adam gulps. "I..erm..yes. Yes I did"

"Why?"

Looking straight back at the brunette, the college student explains. "Because..you wanted it..you deserve it..and you deserve to be happy. I..saw you when you found it, I was outside and you were so mesmerised then sad when you had to walk away. I know everything that happened before...people do talk and not just in school but college too and..I don't want to see you sad like that..I don't want to..ever see you hurt..I just want to see you smile"

Chuckling lightly, Lucy rubs her head embarrassed while letting out a coy smile. "That..that was some..speech and thank you. Its..I'm happy that someone..is looking out for me, someone who-"

"Wants to be with you?"

Stopping speechless, the brunette gives a shy smile again.

"Oh for the love of god! Just kiss already!"

Both Lucy and Adam look up to the top window seeing Rose practically hanging out on the ledge with a grin before looking towards each other with a hopeful smile. Adam reaches over brushing his fingers against her hand as if asking permission to take it then grabs hold of Lucy's hand properly as he steps forward. "You know my sister always gets her way..."

Nodding, the teen watches as the boy leans closer and places a soft kiss on her lips.

_A/N: sorry there was not a lot of SwanQueen but there will be! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Coming home from a hectic day of meetings and reports, Regina was pleased to find her wife within their kitchen and Henry sat in his high chair, food clearly visible on his grinning face. Emma glances across with a smile and watches as the mayor places herself on a stool before crossing her arms on top of the counter. "Hey, long day?"

The brunette nods and rests her chin on her arm to be level with Henry who grabs out for her. "Yes, very...days like these just make me want to quit"

Chuckling, the blonde turns to face her from the opposite side. "We all know you would miss it if you did and besides, what about the whole Henry would never allow it?"

Regina smiles and leans forward rubbing her nose against their sons. "Is that so little prince? You want mommy to keep working?"

The boy shakes his head although he has no clue what for. Rolling her eyes, Emma reaches out for her wife's hand. "Not our Henry! Your father Henry"

Laughing, the brunette squeezes her hand. "I knew exactly who you meant dear. Father would merely be saddened by it if I were to step down but I'm not, however I was thinking that maybe we could have a quick break away before you go back to work"

"Hm..sounds nice, somewhere hot?"

Having an idea as to what the current out of work sheriff meant, Regina raises an eyebrow. "Well not too hot for Henry's sake why?"

Grinning playfully, the blonde looks her wife over. "Just thinking..of you...in a bikini.."

Scoffing at Emma for teasing, the brunette turns her attention to Henry, lifting him out of his chair causing him to abandon his toys and rest upon her lap so he can have a cuddle. The small boy buries himself into his mommy, gripping her shirt once the woman has wiped his face mumbling. "Momm mom mommy"

Both women laugh as the mayor presses a kiss to his tired little head. "Where is Lucy?"

"Out with Rose"

Regina looks surprised. "Not Adam?"

"No apparently they have some last minute prom stuff, I can't believe it's tomorrow night. Actually scratch that, I can't believe she is finishing school in a week..for good"

"I know, times gone so quick since she arrived here.."

The blonde nods agreeing then smiles. "Talking of Adam though..he came round about an hour ago knowing full well that Lucy was out with Rose because he has a surprise for her.."

Looking intrigued at her wife, the mayor takes hold of Henry's small hand and strokes it as the boy grows sleepy against her. "Oh?"

Emma shrugs. "I actually don't know..I have tried my best not to snoop, he has left a gift for her in her room.."

Standing up, Regina gives a sly look. "You might not want to snoop but I certainly do!"

Starting to laugh, the blonde looks towards the kitchen doorway hearing the front door slam. "Saved by the..door"

Sighing with a small pout, the brunette sits back down as Lucy appears in the doorway.

"Hey guys, is there any dinner left?"

The mayor glances over with a smile. "I hope so dear I have yet to have mine"

"Cool" the teen then goes to head out leaving the women to brace themselves excitedly over this 'gift' that Adam left.

Reaching her room upstairs, Lucy walks in dropping her bag down, unaware that a gift has been left before pausing in the doorway, in awe at seeing a small box and envelope upon her bed. Approaching the bed, the young girl sits on her leg and picks up the box revealing a corsage of cream and yellow roses that match the ones on her prom dress. Smiling to herself while biting her lip, she opens the envelope and reads.

_'I will pick you up tomorrow at 7 - A x'_

Smiling more, Lucy is tempted to open it but decides to leave it for tomorrow. Making her way downstairs, the young brunette texts the person behind it all on the way to the kitchen.

_'Bit presumptuous aren't we?'_

_'Well I don't have to take you if you do not wish, I just thought you know, kiss a girl..take her to prom ;)'_

Giving a small giggle as she enters the kitchen, Lucy suddenly remembers that the two women are still there with Henry who appears to perk up a bit upon seeing the teen.

"..ucy!"

Walking over, the girl presses a kiss to his forehead gaining a screwed face in return.

"So..." Emma starts looking curiously only to be cut short by Regina.

"What did Adam get you?"

Lucy looks a little wide eyed then shows a shy smile while looking down at her phone. "A corsage for prom...he's taking me..well he left a note saying he is"

"Huh..looks like we're gona have to give this Adam.._the_ talk..before you both leave tomorrow"

Looking completely horrified towards Emma, the teen gulps. "No!..no you don't..please don't I know..how to behave after last time..I promise you nothing will happen..I don't think I could even if I wanted to.._I'm_ not ready"

Regina quickly places a hand on the girl's arm before she goes into overdrive. "Honey she's teasing.."

Glancing across the counter confused, the young brunette notices the smirk across the blonde's face causing her to throw the tea towel at her for the worry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the master bedroom in her robe, Lucy sits herself at the fellow brunette's dresser as the woman promised to fix her hair for her. Looking into the mirror, the teen takes a deep breath as her nerves begin to kick in. Nerves at seeing Adam and going to prom with him, especially as Tyler will be there and nerves because this finalized her time at school. She is finishing which means she is grown up, becoming an adult, something which as a kid she thought was highly doubtful if she had continued the way she had in the foster homes. She always thought one day she would do something seriously bad to annoy the wrong person and not only would she end up in hospital which she had done on the odd occasion but she would end up dead.

Coming up behind her while Emma puts Henry to bed, Regina looks towards Lucy's reflection with a smile. "Lets get your hair sorted then you can dress and be good to go"

Giving a nervous chuckle, the teen nods and watches as the brunette makes a start on clipping the girl's hair up, allowing the odd curl to hang down here and there.

"Gina?"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm scared.."

Stopping what she is doing and clipping a section of hair to the side, the mayor looks down at her seeing the girl becoming teary and instinctively wraps her arms around her neck from behind, giving the young brunette a squeeze. "What are you scared of?"

Lucy leans back against her in comfort and takes another deep breath. "This is it..I'm scared to trust Adam fully after everything even though I want to and I'm scared that once next week is done..you guys have full advantage of kicking me to the curb"

Sniggering, the brunette shakes her head. "We would never do that and by the tone of your voice I think you know we would never do that. As for Adam..I can't nor Emma can tell you what to do..it's all down to you. If you want to be with him and trust him, if you believe that you guys have a chance at something great like Emma and I did then you just have to take that risk..you know when we first got together it took a lot for us to trust one another. Yes we were friends first but we were still vulnerable and Emma said she felt like she didn't have to pretend to be someone else and I was amazed that she wanted to be with me. If you even for one second have a doubt in whether you cannot be yourself in a relationship or you have to pretend you're something you're not to be liked, then you are with the wrong person but from my point of view, Adam knows you..he probably knows a lot more than you think considering you are best friends with his sister and he understands..he knows your past..even about Tyler and he is still here. You need to give yourself more credit because you are wanted..in more ways than you realize"

Lucy gives a teary smile then wipes her face hugging the woman's arms that are wrapped around her.

"Oh man I'm missing out on the hugs here!"

Emma smiles at the pair having appeared from hearing a small part of the conversation then joins in with the hug by enveloping both brunette's into her arms.

_A/N: I'm a big sap! Cute, also reckoning that this fic will finish at chapter 15...haven't had much response so I don't know if you are still reading._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Once dying from embarrassment due to her guardians insisting on photos, Lucy had left with Adam to head to her prom. Not being able to contain herself or her smile, the young brunette allowed her hand to slip into the grip of the college boy's who smiled in return. Reaching the doors to the school that was currently filled with a different noise from its usual communal chatter but loud music instead, Adam notices the worried look that slowly crept upon the teen's face and the tensed grip to his hand, prompting him to lean across and kiss her cheek in the hope of relaxing her a bit before they head inside. "You look beautiful by the way, the dress is perfect on you just like I knew it would..but then you'd look good in anything"

Lucy looks over briefly in awe then giggles giving him a teasing look. "Cheesy much?"

Laughing along with her, Adam shakes his head and pulls on her hand to lead her inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think she is okay? Do you think she is having fun?"

Regina smirks to herself as she watches Emma pace back and forth in front of her while she relaxes on the couch. "She is going to be fine Emma. Anyway I thought I was always the overprotective paranoid parent? We switched or something?"

Stopping dead in her tracks, the blonde gives her wife a playful glare then decides to join her on the couch, resting her head against the woman's shoulder. "It's just gone too quick...do you ever wish we were her age again? Like when we met?"

Glancing down towards the head of blonde curls, the brunette begins to run her hand freely through them. "Yes and no. Yes because it was all new and exciting, I loved every second of it..you made me more confident in myself and even with the bad times it made us stronger..but no because I love where we are now..that we are married and we have Henry and Lucy. Being beside you today as your wife and the mother of your child, it shows me that despite all the obstacles it took for us to get here.. including our attempt to run, your situation with the system and marrying without our parents knowing...we made it. No matter what happens I know that I will be by your side until the very end and love you beyond that, just like I know you will for me and our family"

Emma looks up teary causing Regina to stop playing with her hair. "I love you in a way that I never thought was possible..you gave me a home that I always wished for..and I am never, ever going to be able to thank you enough"

Turning herself inwards, Regina places her hand on her wife's knee in comfort. "You already have, you gave me Henry"

Leaning forward, the blonde grins then kisses her while grabbing at the woman's waist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing by the punch table, Lucy scans the hall for anyone she may know then smiles over at Rose who is already on the dance floor with her date while waving towards her friend. Feeling a hand rest against the small of her back, the teen looks across at her own date who appears to just be watching her in awe. "Are you okay? You really don't look like you want to be here and I can't help but wonder if it is me?"

Lucy shakes her head and takes hold of his spare hand within both of hers. "I'm fine and it's not you, I want to be here with you I just-" sighing, the young brunette looks towards the door seeing who has just entered the prom. "..was hoping to not have the pleasure of seeing a certain..guy"

Adam frowns then follows her gaze seeing Tyler approaching. "Oh..got it"

The fair headed boy grins over at the teen while ignoring the college boy beside her. "Luc can we talk?"

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette scoffs. "No. I have nothing to say to you"

"Oh come on, you can't be serious! It's not my fault what happened."

Lucy glares and crosses her arms. "Not my fault? You didn't want to know so I moved on and besides even if you still wanted to know, the way you acted and treated me..no. You ended it, now just leave me alone"

Tyler looks between the pair as Adam steps forward in front of the brunette protectively. "Only because you didn't make me _happy._ I would watch it if I were you mate..or get out while you can. They're a weird family anyway"

Adam grits his teeth angrily at the boy's comment. "And I would watch yourself

_mate. _You heard her, walk away"

Not budging, the fair headed boy glares at the college boy prompting Lucy to come beside them.

"Actually you stay, we're going...because we're not sinking to your level" taking Adam's hand, the brunette walks off, leading him to the main doors. Stopping just outside the building, the girl hugs her arms against the breeze then glances over slightly embarrassed. "..sorry.."

"Nothing to be sorry for" shrugging his jacket off, the college boy slips it around Lucy's shoulders. "Just...don't leave because of him, this is your prom too"

Nodding slowly, the brunette bites her lip. "I know but..I think I've had enough anyway..all this competition to be the most popular and loved is..ridiculous"

Seeing that she is just putting on a brave face, Adam wraps his arms around her into a hug. "You want me to drive you home?"

"No...can we just..go to yours and I don't know, watch a movie? I just want to relax but I'm not quite ready to let you go yet"

Letting out a laugh, the dark haired boy presses a kiss to her head. "Sure lets go"

Taking his hand again, they head to the car and drive home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they had reached the house, Lucy had decided to change out of the dress to be more comfy and threw one of Adam's shirts on over some borrowed sweat pants of Rose's. Walking back downstairs and to the living room as everyone else was out, the brunette freezes in the doorway with a chuckle at what the boy was doing. Looking around the room, she saw all the furniture minus the couch had been moved out the way. "What..are you doing? What is all this?"

Adam looks over caught because he wasn't quite ready then gives a nervous smile before hitting the lights and dimming them. "Well..we left kinda early..so early that we didn't even get to have a dance..."

Watching his every move as he turns the cd player on, Lucy gives a small giggle as he approaches her and pulls the teen into his arms. "You're crazy...but I like crazy"

"Good, I like crazy too" Adam grins and holds her close, resting his chin on top of her head. "And I like _you_..more than..like you"

Lucy gives a coy smile against him, thankful that he cannot see her face. "I more than like you too..ever since I became friends with Rose..I knew that..you were different"

"I remember the first time I saw you, you were with Rose on the docks and you was laughing..I knew who you were, what happened because it's a small town and you don't tend to get much privacy when it comes down to school or college..all I kept thinking was..who in their right frame of mind would want to destroy that laugh..now I know why, because he doesn't even have a mind let alone a right one"

Bursting out laughing, Lucy tilts her head up and looks at him. "Well just keep in your mind that you are not the one destroying but fixing it"

Adam gives a cheeky smile then kisses the tip of her nose before heading over to the couch once the song is over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiptoeing quietly indoors at just gone 1, Rose braces herself for the wrath of her brother but is met by something else that makes her smile, Adam and Lucy curled up on the couch with a blanket across the brunette and an arm belonging to the boy hugging her close, both fast asleep. Knowing her friend too well, the blonde walks over quietly and takes the girl's phone knowing Emma and Regina will worry and sends them a message saying that she has fallen asleep and is safe. Hesitating a moment, the girl quickly takes a snap to also send with the message then smiles to herself as she heads up to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I got it!"

Running out of the kitchen as Regina is making them a hot drink as they had stayed awake to see Lucy after sending her a couple of messages and missed calls, Emma grabs the cell and walks back through to meet her wife while staring at the phone. Feeling relief wash over her, the blonde smiles at the message. "She's safe..and asleep..Rose came in to find her and Adam asleep on the couch. Sweet"

The brunette leans over taking the phone from the sheriff and looks to the picture not being able to hide a smile herself as she sighs thankfully. "Sweet but she's going to get an ear full in the morning!"

Emma sniggers then takes her drink as the pair head up to their own bed.

_A/N: even though I'm the writer, I'm shipping these two characters that don't even exist! Haha thanks for all your wonderful reviews! :) _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Entering through the front door slowly, Lucy looks around for any sign of life before making a break for it towards the staircase in the hope of reaching her room before Emma, no, Regina finds her. She had no idea why she thought hiding would help, she knew they would have stayed up and despite her friend informing her this morning when she woke the sleeping pair from the couch that she had texted for her, there would be hell to pay.

Making it to her room successfully, the young brunette drops her bag and pulls her jacket and pants off still wearing Adam's shirt underneath then dives into bed pulling the covers up over her head in the process. No sooner had she done this, she felt her covers being pulled away from her with a unimpressed Regina hovering over her bed.

Giving a small innocent smile, the teen looks up at her. "Hi..."

Raising an eyebrow while crossing her arms, the mayor scoffs. "Don't hi me, why did you not let us know where you were? We waited up for you until we received a text from Rose"

"Erm..."

"Ucy!"

Looking over to her door, Lucy grins at the small boy who is frantically waving from his mama's arms. Emma looks between her wife and the girl straight away realizing that she has walked into something. "Hey...everything okay?"

Regina gives her wife a mini glare as she told her last night she was to have words with the teen.

"Come on babe, she's here and safe that is all we care about, I'm sure she has a reasonable explanation and we knew she wasn't in any trouble because she has good friends, one in particular who contacted us on her behalf"

Lucy looks down feeling really guilty and mumbles. "I'm sorry Gina..."

Rolling her eyes defeated, the brunette nudges the girl to move over then climbs on the bed beside her causing Henry to clap and wriggle to join them. Emma sets the boy down then sits on the edge in case he gets too adventurous. "So how was the prom?"

Pouting a little, the teen shakes her head. "Not what I expected but..erm.." Growing shy she looks down to the covers fiddling with a corner. "..Adam..cheered me up..he basically done a re-enactment at his..so we could have the dance we never got to have while we were there.."

Wrapping an arm over her shoulder while Henry makes an attempt to climb up his mother, the mayor frowns. "Why did you not get the chance?"

Knowing that just one word would do, Lucy looks between them. "Tyler.."

Emma screws her face angrily. "I still wish I could get my hands on him.."

Rubbing the girl's shoulder, Regina asks in concern. "What did he do this time?"

"Just..said some stuff and I didn't want it to ruin what is going on with Adam but..well Adam got in his face, I had to get Adam to leave otherwise they would have fought I'm sure of it"

Giving a small 'hm' then glancing over at her wife before back to the girl as Henry decides to now take his chances with climbing on top of Lucy, the older brunette takes a breath. "We was thinking that maybe next week once school is done and before Emma goes back to work, we should go on holiday just the four of us..then maybe when we are back, you could invite Adam over for dinner?"

Giggling, the teen smiles. "Like a meet the parents kinda deal?"

"Yes, Emma and I actually had a talk last night while you were at prom..Adam seems a decent enough man and so we would like to meet him properly. Plus we promise not to interrogate him"

Lucy contemplates for a moment before nodding and reaches across to hug them, squashing Henry in the process who squeals.

"No! Ucy!"

The couple hug the young brunette back then laugh at Henry's outburst. Tickling the small boy, the teen grins. "How about it little man, we gona go swimming?"

The boy erupts in a fit of giggles while falling back on the bed then nods completely clueless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm seriously not going to see you for a whole week?"

Lucy nods with a giggle at Adam's fake pout. "It's not like I'm not coming back, I promise"

Holding onto both her hands firmly while swinging them down by their legs as they faced each other on the steps of his house, the boy gives a sigh. "Okay..fine just don't..you know.." Looking away embarrassed, he mumbles the last part. "..find someone else..or have a holiday thing.."

Smiling in awe, Lucy lets go of one hand and lifts her own to his face, stroking his cheek. "Not happening. You're stuck with me for as long as you'll have me"

_"Forever?" _Turning to face her, Adam looks genuine. "Does that...sound good to you?"

Biting her lip while feeling her eyes water up, Lucy nods before hearing the beep of a car down on the road. "I..have to go..soon I promise"

The college boy offers a smile then kisses her cheek before watching her walk off. Turning back to his front door, he stops hearing some footsteps rush back. Looking across, Adam doesn't have time to question before finding the young brunette's lips upon his own. Pulling away with a coy smile, Lucy runs down the steps and into the waiting car. "Lets go.."

As Regina drives them off, Emma glances over her shoulder and reaches for the teen's hand seeing her eyes water. "Everything okay? It seemed pretty intense.."

Nodding slowly, Lucy gives a teary smile. "He just..amazes me..because he wants me..I said that he was stuck with me and he replied with forever..like he really does like me and I think I'm..falling for him.."

Squeezing her hand with a grin, the blonde looks over to her wife who turns her head towards the side mirror as if she is merely focusing on driving but also blinks back a couple of tears herself.

The car fell silent as they reached the town line to head out until a small voice piped up in the back beside Lucy.

"Bye bye 'Brooke!"

_A/N: for those wondering I will be adding a flashback of Lucy finishing school as I skipped it :) also this chapter gave me so many more ideas I'm starting to think 15 is not going to be enough to end it..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

"Lucy Swan-Mills! Pass me your phone now!"

Lucy looks across from her spot on the sun lounger beside the fellow brunette and pouts, slowly handing the device over after sending Adam a warning message that she may not be able to text for a while. "I bet you and Emma were the same..oh wait I was there and you was!"

Sighing knowing that the girl is speaking the truth, the mayor hands her phone back gaining a triumphant grin from the teen. "I'm sorry Lucy..I just, Emma said something the other night and it stuck with me, how fast you have grown up and I'll admit sometimes I still see you as that little girl that showed up on the loft steps..you mean so much to us and I get over protective.."

Smiling at how hard it must have been for the woman to admit such a weakness, the young brunette climbs over to the woman's lounger and hugs her tightly. "You guys will always be my family..no matter what.."

Regina hugs back and rubs the girl's back gently. "We love you"

"Seriously guys?! It's a family holiday..you know? Sun, sea, sand, fun? Now Lucy get your butt to that pool because we are taking Henry swimming..you too _babe_ you cannot wear something like _that_ and not show it off in a pool"

Screwing her nose up, Lucy quickly lifts Henry into a superman pose causing giggles and heads towards the pool, leaving the couple to have a moment.

Stalking up to her wife, the brunette wraps her arms around the blonde's neck with a smirk. "I could show it off..in another..way later but..you know like you said.._family_ holiday, so no..funny business" pressing a smacker onto the woman's lips, Regina smiles evilly as she releases her hold and walks off to the pool leaving Emma in a daze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go on Henry! Swim to mommy!"

Emma cheered on while Lucy had a hold of him as the small boy flapped his arms all over the place, splashing like mad to get to his mommy on the other side who had her arms open wide for him.

"You're nearly there little prince, just a little further!"

Kicking his legs back and practically pushing Lucy away, the boy with his arm bands launches himself at his brunette mother and lands in her arms with one big splash causing Emma and Lucy to high five and cheer.

Despite being covered in water all over her face and head, Regina smiles proudly and kisses all over his face as he hugs into her, still kicking slightly to stay afloat.

Pushing herself up onto the side of the pool, the blonde rings her curls out and looks over with a grin. "Whose for ice cream?"

Both brunette's nod while Henry seems completely oblivious and focuses on his swimming.

"Luc, come with me?"

Lucy smiles and grabs Emma's hand as the sheriff pulls her out. Taking her phone and gaining a chuckle, the young brunette follows the blonde as they make their way to the ice cream shop.

Swinging an arm lazily over the girl's shoulder, Emma smiles over at her. "You okay Lucy Lou?"

"Oh god..you haven't called me that in ages!" Pulling a face, the teen then smiles at the blonde's pout. "You only ever call me that when you are worried or want to talk.."

Shrugging, the blonde grimaces. "I'm just making sure..you're gona be off to college in no time and honestly? I miss the us time. Just me and you like when we were younger.."

Taking a deep breath, Lucy nods and hugs into her. "I haven't forgotten you know? I may have been young but I remember..him..the basement, how you saved me..I am so grateful, you will never know how much. I love you Emme"

Hearing her old nickname, Emma swallows a lump in her throat before squeezing the girl for dear life. "Oh Jesus, Luc!" Kissing her head, the blonde takes hold of the girls hand and makes her way to get the ice cream before she ends up having an emotional breakdown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through to the couple's room by the adjoining doors, Lucy lays down on their bed as the blonde is laying beside her on her front watching TV. Searching for the other occupants of the room, the teen can hear Regina in the shower and spots Henry already fast asleep in his cot. "Hey Em?"

Never taking her eyes off the screen, Emma answers. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you and Gina go out? Even if it's just for one drink? Just the two of you, I can watch Henry. He's soundo anyway"

Grinning over at the girl, Emma rolls off the bed then kisses the young brunette's head before getting herself dressed to take her wife out.

Exiting the bathroom dressed in casual attire, Regina raises an eyebrow on inspection of the blonde, while also finding her breathtaking. "Am I missing something here?"

Nodding, Emma grabs her hand shoving a dress still sat on its hanger towards the mayor. "Yes go change" pushing the woman back into the bathroom, the sheriff doesn't give the woman time to protest then waits on the bed for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling along the seafront, Emma glances across to her wife having done so ever so often with a smile then links their hands together feeling rather thankful to have some alone time with her. Turning to face her gaze, Regina stops walking and pulls her wife close, kissing her as soon as their bodies make contact.

Letting out a content 'mmm' into the kiss, the blonde pulls away just a little but enough to say what she wants to say. "I've missed this..I know we have kissed since Henry but we have never just let it be us, maybe our moms should start babysitting their grandchild more?"

Giving a soft giggle, the brunette simply nods with a smile then presses her lips once again against her wife's. Kissing back, the sheriff lets go of her hand and snakes her arms around the brunette's waist without a care in the world, even if they were standing in the open for everyone to see. No matter what, this is where she always belonged, in Regina's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After seeing the pair off, Lucy grins to herself before typing out a quick message to Adam to tell him they are gone and she is able to talk longer than five minutes. Expecting a text back, the young brunette is shocked when she sees her phone is starting to ring with the boy's name flashing on her screen. Answering, she lays back against the headboard with a smile. "Adam you're gona get a high phone bill, I'm out of the country!"

Chuckling to himself, the boy clears his throat. "I don't care, I want to hear your voice and talk to you..I'm missing you already"

Hearing his childlike voice, Lucy laughs then laughs more at hearing a low plea like request. _'please that laugh'_ "I miss you too"

"So how exactly have you managed to get yourself alone?"

"Babysitting Henry so they can have some alone time, they deserve it"

"Wish I was there to keep you company.."

Smiling to herself, the girl sits forward. "Please don't tell me you are outside my door?"

"Luc, I'm romantic but not _that_ romantic..there are limits!"

Biting her lip, she gives a chuckle. "I love you the way you are" realizing what she said, the teen's eyes widen in fear, especially when receiving silence on the other end. In a panic, she looks around the room teary then quickly ends the call and places her phone on the side before taking a couple of deep breaths, ignoring any other messages sent her way.

_A/N: poor Lucy, reckon things will be okay? Or will Adam get the cold shoulder? _


End file.
